thewalkingdeadtvfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Dave Randolph-Mayhem Davis
Manchmal auch benannt als Dave R. M. Davis Dave R.M. Davis Dave R. Davis Dave Davis David R. Davis Filmographie *Greyhound (filming) (2019) *Don Quixote (post-production) ... Trout (2019) *Sunday Girl (post-production) ... Jack (2018) *The Domestics (completed) ... Flame Gambler (2018) *Bad Stepmother (TV Movie) ... Jonathan Hawking (2018) *Father/Son (Short) (post-production) ... Elliot (2017) *Premier Amour (Short) (post-production) ... Michel Davis (2017) *Stick-up (Short) (post-production) ... Dwight (2017) *Jeepers Creepers 3 ... SWAT Team One (as David R. Davis) (2017) *Dark Meridian ... Tevi Marek (2017) *Bomb City ... Brian (2017) *Logan: The Wolverine ... Convenience Store Clerk (2017) *Ozark Sharks ... Harrison (2016) *Sticky Notes ... Rudy (uncredited) (2016) *Lark (Short) ... Salinger (2016) *NCIS: New Orleans (TV Series) ... JJ Taylor (2016) *Painted Lady (Short) ... Lawrence Hardy (2015) *Daddy's Home - Ein Vater zu viel ... Panda Singer #1 (2015) *The Big Short ... Burry's Assistant (2015) *Nocturna ... Bobby (2015) *N.O.L.A Circus ... Vinny (2015) *In the Bag (TV Series) (completed) ... Tim Grayson (2015) *Laundry Day (completed) ... Ethan (2015) *Understanding Taxes (Short) (completed) (2015) *Tough Love (Short) ... Scott (2015) *Der Knastcoach ... Cross Dresser (2015) *Demonic - Haus des Horrors ... Tech 1 (2015) *Jingle Boyz (Video short) ... Dave (2015) *The Final Girls ... 50's Counselor (2015) *A Brief Encounter with a Gentleman (Short) ... Denny (2014) *Starve ... Jiminey (2014) *Guisheppy's (Short) ... Garcon (2014) *Whiskey and MIlk (Video short) ... Nephew (2014) *SnakeHead Swamp (TV Movie) ... Chris (2014) *Elsa & Fred ... Photographer (2014) *True Detective (TV Series) ... Toby (2014) *Platinum Plated Walker (Short) ... Franklin (2014) *Ghost Shark - Die Legende lebt (TV Movie) ... Blaise (2013) *Ol' Girl (Short) ... Laurence Schlect (2013) *Ladies' Man: A Made Movie (TV Movie) ... Toby Miller (2013) *Heebie Jeebies (TV Movie) ... Mace (2013) *Hell Baby (uncredited) (2013) *The Walking Dead (TV Series) ... Gargulio (2012) *American Horror House (TV Movie) ... Lloyd (2012) *Stolen ... Taylor (2012) *Leprechaun's Revenge (TV Movie) ... Dax Spence (2012) *Kühles Grab (TV Movie) ... Young Charlie Marvin (as Dave R. M. Davis) (2011) *Memphis Beat (TV Series) ... Bryan (2011) *Flakes ... Stoner #1 (uncredited) (2007) Producer *Understanding Taxes (Short) (executive producer) (completed) (2015) *Guisheppy's (Short) (executive producer - as Dave Randolph-Mayhem Davis) (2014) *Whiskey and MIlk (Video short) (producer - as Dave Randolph-Mayhem Davis) (2014) *Platinum Plated Walker (Short) (executive producer - as Dave Randolph-Mayhem Davis) / (producer - as Dave Randolph-Mayhem Davis) (2014) Writer *Whiskey and MIlk (Video short) (as Dave Randolph-Mayhem Davis) (2014) *Platinum Plated Walker (Short) (as Dave Randolph-Mayhem Davis) (2014) Music Department *Guisheppy's (Short) (musician - as Dave Randolph-Mayhem Davis) (2014) *Platinum Plated Walker (Short) (musician - as Dave Randolph-Mayhem Davis) (2014) Director *Understanding Taxes (Short) (co-director) (completed) (2015) Composer *Whiskey and MIlk (Video short) (as Dave Randolph-Mayhem Davis (2014) Miscellaneous Crew *Starve (creative consultant - as Dave Randolph-Mayhem Davis) (2014) Himself *Pensacola Prophet: The Story of Pecan Pinwheelie (Documentary short) (post-production) ... Niles Binghampton (2016) *She's The Best Thing In It (Documentary) ... Himself (2015) Auftritte in den "The Walking Dead"-Folgen 2012 - Hounded (2012) ... Gargulio Kategorie:Nebendarsteller Kategorie:Darsteller: Staffel 3